


The Destiel Infection

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles, one-shots and ask-box fics that I feel should be condensed and maybe posted. Some of them are explicit, others are anywhere from T to G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any of the characters or ideas herein.

“Hey, everybody, I’m glad you’re out here with us. It’s been a really awesome day, today. I may be biased, but hey, it’s a big day for my little girl. Now, I’m going to tell you all a story. Some of you already know, so don’t shout out the punchline.”

Dean pauses for soft laughter and continues. “Okay, so me and Cas knew we needed to adopt a child because, obviously, neither of us was getting pregnant. So, I walk in to this building filled with kids of all ages that were running around like nothing else in the world was happening. And the beautiful bride here runs up to me and gets my attention. And of course when I say she ran up to me what I mean is she punches me in the leg and yells, ‘HEY!’ in true Winchester fashion. No subtlety. Whatsoever. So, I kneel down and shake her hand and I say, ‘my name is Dean, what’s yours?’ and she gives me this frustrated look and says, ‘I don’t think I have a name.’”

Dean pauses to keep himself from crying and smirks before continuing. “So I look at this little three year old with curly black hair, big green eyes, no name and a give ‘em hell attitude and I say the first thing that comes to my mind. ‘D’you mind if I call you Joanna?’ and she gives me this huge smile.” Dean pauses again, wipes his eyes and laughs, muttering to himself about not being a girl.

“She gives me this huge smile and says, ‘Joanna is an awesome name, I’m Joanna.’ and beyond that all I knew is that she was my daughter. You know? I knew that no matter what, she was going to be my little girl and I wasn’t taking no for an answer. And now I get to stand here and look at this beautiful woman who is strong, caring and loyal and I assure you, that is all Cas guys. I kind of just stood in the background and watched this happen.” He gestures between Joanna and Castiel. “This was all them.”

He grins and laughs softly. “So now our little Mojo is all grown up and going to start her own family and I think the coolest part of today is not only do I get to see my baby girl become the woman she was always meant to be, I get a son, too. How cool is that? To the newlyweds!”


	2. You Worry Too Much, Dean

“I’m sorry about this, Cas.” Dean pulled the needle through Cas’ skin again, sealing off the bullet wound.

“Why? It’s not like you were the one who shot me, Dean.” Cas chuckled, Dean always did this. Any time he was hurt Dean would berate himself and make sure that in his own mind he was to blame. Yes, because Dean Winchester was the reason monsters existed and they had to hunt them. Cas sighed, he knew what was coming next before Dean even spoke.

“I’m the reason you’re human.” It was said softly, a whisper, just like it always was.

“Dean, you didn’t remove my willpower and make me choose you over Heaven. I chose you over Heaven because I loved you then and I love you now. You need to stop this. Not every injury I incur is your fault, Dean. You’ve saved my life more times than you’ve jeopardized it.” Cas shook his head and rubbed his eyes as Dean finished his stitching. “Look, once that’s done, we’re getting into the shower and if you really want to feel guilty for something that isn’t your fault then you can give me a blowjob to make it up to me.”

Dean chuckled softly as he finished up and cut the floss. “You always try to ease tension with sex?” He smirked behind Cas’ back.

“I learned from the best.” Cas smirked over his shoulder and stood slowly, heading to the bathroom to make Dean forget why he was even worried.


	3. Ask box fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask box fanfictions, this chapter is screen caps of three I sent out.  
> Next chapter will likely be text-based.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text-based ask box. The long one was a series I spammed to one of my friends on tumblr.

Dean grunted, his hips jerking sharply as Castiel finished him off. "Fuck, Cas, where'd you learn that?" His head fell back, his hands also falling into his lap. He smiled as Castiel held his cock in his mouth still, even as it softened. The angel's head rested on his thigh, fingers idly brushing against the skin of his abdomen. A rough chuckle forced its way into the air. "Jeez, Cas, not lettin' go yet? You're practically worshipping me." Castiel let Dean's cock go gently. "When have I not?"

..

Dean slammed Cas into the wall behind him, smirking as he barely seemed to flinch in response. "Damn, you are sturdy." Cas' head cocked to the side, but he said nothing. Dean pulled a knife from his pocket and Cas eyed him warily, but didn't move. As threatening as this would have been with anyone else, he trusted Dean. Even if his charge had just slammed him against a wall and was now brandishing a knife. He knew Dean wouldn't hurt him... well, not in any way that didn't feel good underneath.

..

 

Dean pulled Cas into his lap, the angel starting a bit in surprise. He wasn't so used to Dean being aggressive in such a way. For the longest time he wasn't even sure Dean felt the same way. But it seemed once they found out it was mutual all they did was sit close together. Dean moved Cas so he could straddle him, rolling his hips up with a little chuckle when the angel moaned. He was still new to it all, so it didn't take much to arouse him, but Dean never ceased. Lips ghosted his jaw line....

Pressing insistently against the skin of his vessel. He could feel his arousal growing, Dean was already hard. He pushed down, rolling his hips like Dean had the first time Dean was inside of him. Dean's fingers gripped tighter around his hips. "Such a tease, Cas." Teeth nipped at his ear and he tilted his head to expose his neck in response. Even if the little marks Dean left didn't stay, Castiel loved letting Dean mark him. He melted into the hunter's embrace, pressing flush against him.

Dean took the opportunity to pull him closer, grunting and groaning in approval as they found a rhythm that worked. They kissed, all teeth and tongue while they pushed against each other. Castiel had to try and keep his power in check. The first orgasm Dean had given him, a hand-job while he sat in front of Dean with both of them facing a hotel mirror, he'd taken power out in half the city they were in. But Dean's body was a work of divine perfection and it couldn't be helped if lost control.

He pushed Dean further into the cushions of the couch they shared, his hips moving jaggedly and a heat building in him that he was quickly growing to love as much as he loved that Dean inspired it. "Please, Dean." He panted against Dean's skin, loving the smell of salt and human on his skin. Dean was his human and his smell was perfect. Dean grinned and undid his pants, reaching in and pulling him out. "I got you, Angel." His skin was warm as he jerked Castiel off. Cas tried to stay calm…

But he was fighting a losing battle. He thrust into Dean's hand, moaning and begging him breathlessly for more. More of what he didn't know, just more of whatever feeling was building. Dean chuckled and let go, Castiel almost growling, to slick his hand with a bit of lube he always kept pocketed before continuing on. Cas almost yelled, instead gritting his teeth and snapping the wood in the back of the couch with one hand. A continuous chant of yes and Dean littered the air. He was almost there.

Dean nipped his jaw. "Come for me, sweetheart, I got you, just let go." Castiel did as asked, his mouth open in a silent cry that quickly became a shout as Dean's hand was coated in white fluid. He could feel Dean holding him up from falling, his entire body having gone slack to give in to the pleasure that washed through it. He slumped against Dean, moaning as the hunter pulled himself out and began to pleasure himself with remnants of Castiel still on his hand. He wished he could help.

Dean's mouth was on his ear and neck, licking and kissing. His lips brushed the shell of Cas' ear. "See what you do to me?" A groan warmed his skin, the breath hot and moist even against his flushed skin. "Your body always feels so good, love watching you come undone, Cas." Dean's hand moved faster, almost becoming a blur as it worked. Castiel slowly lifted a finger to touch the leaking slit, Dean bucking against him and moaning with a smile. A few seconds later he came, chanting Cas' name.


	5. High school sports au

Dean pushed Cas into the wall next to the chalk board, hands working feverishly at the infuriating belt that kept his pants up. His own belt had been undone two hall ways back. The lack of teachers roaming the halls made them a little less cautious than usual. Cas laughed softly and batted his hands away, undoing the soft leather belt as well as the fly of his slacks. People could say what they wanted about these damned sport dinners, it was worth the stupid formalities and crappy food to see Cas dressed to the nines.

Dean pushed Cas’ pants down his hips, groping the smooth skin of his thighs appreciatively. “I ever tell you that I love you being on the swim team?”

Castiel raised an eye brow and countered Dean’s firm hands by shoving one of his own down the other boy’s boxers, fingers teasing his balls as they wrapped around his shaft. “More times than I care to count right now.”

They kissed, lips already swollen and spit-slick from their mad dash out of the auditorium and up a flight of stairs just to find a decent hiding spot. Of course that was before they walked in on Balthazar’s threesome and were forced to find yet another. Soccer players, dude.

Cas sucked on his tongue and Dean groaned. As polite as Cas was, all prose-y language and grammatically correct, he was a deviant and a fucking tease. As experienced as Dean was, Cas was still teaching him a few things. He guessed you couldn’t grow up with brothers like Luke and Gabe Novak without overhearing (or God forbid seeing) a few things.

His tongue was released in favor of his lips being bitten. “Your team mates will be angry that you were taken from the dinner.”

Dean smirked, he knew Cas got off and people knowing where they were and what they were up to. A teacher, fuck their coaches, could walk by and see them in the act and it’d probably make him come right there. “They can kiss my ass.”

The lewd smile Castiel gave him was definitely fuel for some nice dreams to come and motivation to keep from getting injured during the next rugby match. “No, they can’t.”

With the way Cas’ teeth gleamed, Dean wondered for a second if his boyfriend was part shark.


	6. businessmen au

Dean kissed behind Castiel’s ear, nuzzling into the shorter hair of his smart business cut. His hips were still rolling of course, his cock pushing in and out of Cas’ body and Cas was definitely  _not_  sounding like the reserved businessman he posed as by day. No, this was the Cas Dean knew, the one who yelled at his brothers and threw glasses when he was pissed simply because he loved the sound of the glass shattering.

This writhing, keening mess was the Cas he helped liberate. The one who’d get drunk and let Dean fuck him in a bar bathroom because anyone could walk in.  _His_  Cas, named after an angel but quite possibly the most sinful thing in existence.

The man under his body, scratching red-hot trails into his back was not a Cas Sam would recognize and Dean was glad to keep it that way.

So for tonight he reveled in the animal that came out to play. Dean lavished attention on the leaking cock and violently dominant hands that yanked him close. He smiled and kissed his lover, his boyfriend or whatever. It didn’t matter what anyone else called Cas.

Just as long as Dean got to call him his.


	7. babysitter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend after she watched Torn and Frayed and thought she might die a lot.

15 year old Dean is holding 8 year old Cas in his lap, rubbing his back while he hiccoughs and cries. He hums Metallica to him and hugs him while 11 year old Sam puts a bandage on 5 year old Samandriel’s knee.

Earlier in the day Cas was running around and he wasn’t watching where he was going (he was chasing a bee and the sun got in his eyes) and he ran into his baby brother. Samandriel fell down and skinned his knee really badly on the drive way and Cas started freaking out and crying because Samandriel was freaking out and crying.

So Dean scooped Cas up, Sam took Samandriel inside, “it’s okay, Alfie, we’ll get you all patched up.”

Now Dean’s sitting on the couch with Cas, trying to get him to just breathe because his brother’s okay. “It’s okay, Cas, little brothers are sturdier than that, just look at Sammy!”

Sam finishes bandaging Samandriel’s knee and Cas crawls out of Dean’s lap to give his little brother a hug. “‘M sorry, ‘Mandriel.”

“S’okay, Cas, Sammy patched me up!” And he smiles wide, a gappy smile beaming with 5 year old pride. Not only has he pulled all his own teeth, but he just survived a scraped knee.

Dean gets up to make everyone lunch while Sam watches Cas and Samandriel use the couch as a trampoline. “Guys, okay, calm down. Alfie you just fell down outside, calm down. This is dangerous. NO CAS DON’T DO A BACKFLIP!”

Dean’s cackling from the stove because their neighbors are probably the greatest thing ever and he loves baby sitting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to keep this one for a fluff 'verse. Of course there's also the potential for a lot or pervy stuff once they're all of age, but for right now, fluff everywhere ;]


	8. Free To Be trope

Dean drove them away from the brothel, out of the city and back to their abandoned house. About half way there he stopped, pulled over and rubbed a hand over his face, still laughing about the scene they made.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do as you suggested, Dean.” Castiel had been fidgetingthe entire time, wringing his hands over and over.

Dean shook his head, his chest still shaking with small fits of laughter. “Don’t worry about it, Cas. It’s not a big deal. But if I can ask, why did it freak you out so much?”

Not that Dean really minded, it was odd that once Cas was out of sight he kept feeling to need to go check on him. To see how he was doing. Okay, so it bothered him, all right? That what you wanted to hear? He was getting a crush on his friend like a fourteen year old girl? There was just something about Cas he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something that made him different, and no smartass, it wasn’t just that he was an angel. He was his angel, the one who pulled him out of Hell. Who saw everything he’d ever done and still chose him.

“It was a den of iniquity, Dean.” Castiel wasn’t looking up from his lap.

“I get that. But why not just walk out, then? I mean, you looked like you were going to have an asthma attack in there.” Dean could almost hear the next statement from his friend. “Not literally, Cas. Seriously, though, if it made you so uncomfortable, why not leave? You could have flown us both back to the car.”

“You wanted me to try.” Cas was looking out the window, his face blank in that same practiced expression Dean had grown accustomed to.

“But why is that important?” Dean looked over to him, not quite getting why it mattered that he wanted him to try and have sex.

“Dean, let’s just go back to the house and wait for dawn.” Okay, now the angel was dodging the question.

Maybe if Dean were smart, he’d drop it. Dean wasn’t exactly that smart. “No, seriously, what’s up?”

Castiel looked at him, exasperated. He knew Dean better than anyone and he knew how stubborn Dean could be. The only way he’d escape the questions would be to fly back to the house, but that would leave Dean alone in the impala and anyone could come after him. Not an option. He sighed, resigned himself to answering Dean and braced for what was likely to be an unpleasant reaction. “It was the woman, Dean. I know you wanted me to try and I don’t want to let you down, but the woman was not appealing to me, Dean.”

Dean’s head tilted. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“I… it is not of import.” More dodging. Guy was getting to be worse than Sam.

“Bull. Come on, Cas, I mean are you more into guys or are you strictly angels only?” Dean was totally not hoping for a more into guys response. No, that would be selfish and wrong and naive and stupid. He wasn’t hoping. Not. One. Bit.

Castiel’s head tipped back and he squinted at the roof of the car, probably wondering what he did millions of years ago that would justify having to have this conversation with Dean now. “No, I have never been interested in pursuing any of my brethren. I suppose it's like you said, I am more interested in a guy.”

Dean turned in his seat a bit to face his friend, who was making a show of avoiding looking at him. “Okay, so what kind of guys you like?”

“Not guys, Dean. Guy, as in one male in particular.” Castiel swallowed hard, tipping his head froward again to stare out the windshield.

“Oh. Who is he?” Dean wondered where the guy might be, maybe it was even Jimmy or another vessel. It would make sense, what with vessels being connected with their angels and all that.

“I promise it will never become an issue, Dean.” Okay, what did that mean? “I will understand if you never wish to speak of this again. The man is…” Castiel stopped short and turned to face him, face blank but will slight muscle twitches like he was restraining something. He searched Dean’s face, his eyes flitting back and forth quickly. “The only person, human or otherwise, I’ve ever felt any interest in is you, Dean.”

Dean’s turn to swallow roughly. The air in his lungs left in a rush like he’d been punched in the chest. “Me?” His voice was soft, disbelieving. Yeah, right, him. Maybe Cas was just working on his sense of humor. Those big blue eyes never left his face, though, still looking around him to gauge his reaction. No, Cas was definitely serious, just as he always was. “Why me?”

Castiel finally turned away, his hands clenching in his lap. “It makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to discuss it further. I would prefer if we didn’t.”

“No, Cas, man it doesn’t make me uncomfortable I’m just…” Dean scrambled to find something to say that wasn’t a) embarrassing and b) stupid. “I don’t get it. Why me?”

“Dean, it’s fine. We don’t need to talk about it further. Let’s just return to the house.” Castiel was stone still but agitated, like he wanted nothing more than to just fly off and never have to look at Dean again. So pretty much how Dean’s luck always went.

“You’re an idiot.” Dean turned in his seat and was about to start the car back up when Cas spoke.

“Why is this important to you, Dean? Why are you pushing for answers?” The angel still wasn’t looking at him.

Dean groaned and let his head fall back to the headrest. So he had two options, he could talk and fuck it up further or… “Cas.” He reached across the car to pull his friend over to him. Castiel gave into the pull and gasped when Dean’s mouth met his. It was quick, soft, just a touch of their lips. Dean pulled back, his tongue darting out briefly. “I swear to God you say that you don’t need pity or that I don’t have to do this and I will break my hand just to punch you in the jaw.”

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain.” Castiel grabbed him and was pulling him, before he could react they were lying in the back of the impala, Dean on top of Castiel.

They kissed again, this time with more force. Dean would have thought virgin meant a lack of knowledge, but then again this particular virgin was older than the damned planet so hey, he shouldn’t really be surprised that the guy knows how to use his tongue.

By the time they did get back to the house Dean knew what it felt like to be in an earth quake. Castiel had finished, clawing at his back (almost breaking one of his fucking ribs in the process thank you) and groaning deeply. It was like a bad horror flick, the sky lightning up with electricity and the ground literally shaking. He was just glad Cas spared his baby any of the onslaught. Dean laughed and kissed him through his high, ignoring his own needs to drive them back to the house before it was showtime.

They showed up two hours before dawn and Castiel apparently wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was on his knees between Dean’s as he sat. “Cas?”

The angel looked up at him and actually smiled widely, lips parting and looking kind of goofy. “Let me help you, Dean. What you gave me in the car was…” Castiel trailed off, kissing Dean’s groin and searching for the right word. “It was perfect. I’d like to show you the same pleasure.”

Dean breathed deeply. “Yeah, yeah okay. Last night on Earth after all.”


	9. First Date

“Dean, go on your date, you’ll be fine! Stop screwing with your hair, you see Cas every day!” Sam shouted through the door, a smile practically dancing in his voice. Dean glared.

“Shut up, bitch! This isn’t a date!” Okay, so that was a lie, but fuck did he really have to call it a date? That was just ridiculous.

“Uh huh, jerk. Well, you’ll be late if you don’t stop being a sixteen year old in there!” Dean grumbled and pushed the door open, trying to give Sam the best bitch face he could muster.

He continued to grumble and mumble his way around the room. Stating that his little brother didn’t need to be giving him advice on dating, because it wasn’t dating and if it were Dean would be fine without his help thank you very much. Sam laughed quietly the entire time, smiling wider every time Dean looked at him with all the venom of a jelly doughnut. Or at least that’s what it must have looked like because Dean was trying to be threatening, dammit.

As he tied his shoes the soft whoosh of wings stirred a breeze in the room and Dean looked up, smiling before he could help himself. “Hey, Cas. You rea–” Dean stopped short, Cas was wearing different clothing. He was wearing a tight, grey t-shirt with no logo and a pair of really nice dark blue jeans with a brown leather belt and leather boots to match. Dean stopped for a second, his mouth gaping like a fish before he cleared his throat and blushed. Then he looked at Cas’ hair, trying not to be too obvious in his staring. Fucking little pain in the ass Goddamned brother was even looking with his eye brows raised and laughing at Dean. He may not have been laughing out loud, but Dean knew his brother and he knew in his head Sam’s sides were splitting.

Castiel shifted nervously, his hair was lightly gelled and parted off to one side, finger combed and you know what? Dean could admit that yeah, it looked awesome. “Balthazar helped me find an appropriate outfit.” Dean still stared silently, not sure of what to say. Yeah, Cas was ready and dressed to fucking kill. He’d have to shoot Balthazar later. Right between the eyes. Not like it would do anything, but hey, maybe it’d make him feel better. Asshole. “You don’t like it.” Castiel frowned, obviously not taking Dean’s silence the right way.

“No, no, no! It’s.. I.. uh.” Dean cleared his throat again. Sam was watching with rapt attention, probably recording the whole fucking thing on the computer. Dean glared at him. “You look good.”  _You are such a fucking girl, Winchester_. Dean tried to recover a bit of his masculine pride, but knew he’d fail. He failed the moment he smiled, blushed and then promptly forgot how to speak. “So, obviously you’re ready. Let’s go.” He smiled widely, a smile which Cas returned, if not a bit smaller and quirky in its own way.

Cas nodded and reached for Dean’s shoulder and off they went.


End file.
